Strongest Character on this Wiki Virus
Summary The strongest Character on this Wiki Virus is the psycho mind of creators to make such bullshit pages claiming to be the "(MOST ABSOLUTE STRONGEST CHARACTER ON THIS WIKI)", although these pages weren't common back in the good old days when Alexcar3000, Tabbender, and Elvis Adika makin the pages, we got pages such as taking a famous character made by fiction rewriters and turning them Exaggerated, that was until the (Logang Arc). '''Mayron Legenork was one of these first types of pages, probably on March 4th, 2018, the 0.00000000000000000001 beyond the concept has became an example and a script for OP Bullshit characters to copy. "Ryukama", has made an April Fools Joke about leaving the Wiki, stealing all opprotunites from the Admins and locking all pages just viewing the source. It was a Joke tho, however, it became catastrophic and fatal. All the good creators left. "'''Alexcar3000" '''has shown no sign of any activity on the wiki, these edit wars sparked coming into three sides, '''Yellowpig10/Eternal Figure, MLPLover2011 '''and '''Carlos. '''This sparked into many flame wars and made the trend of Popular Pages. This also sparked many pages rivaling and trying to keep up with Logan Paul. Someone named Uselessnoob245 created the Fricken Black Devil which was made after Useless saw Fat Mom is Derpy Hooves soloing muffin category, Seol404 created '''THE EVIL ITSELF. Seol404 was supposed to delete it and make TEI not such a thing, but at the very moment Useless realized that TEI '''also solos JBWWAR, Useless had an idea about an evil being that rivals both teams. You heard it already. MaxForward created "HATE", and said that its the master of Khorne and TEI, but MaxForward changed it into the brother. Useless made a Top 50 list only realizing that Khorne wasn't actually Top 1, and Tronald Dump and Theodore were actually 1. Useless created Satan as to being Khorne's real avatar and that Satan was a real angel and a real being and that he believes Ghosts, UFOs and Demons are also real. Crabwhale made The Emerald Emperor as a result of the brother BS from MaxForward and MLPLover2011 made HOSTLESS vs HOSTLESS and a paradox resulted into Omni-Gigyas. Insert Spam for Downplayed and infinitely beyond strong. Powers and Stats, this is only 0.000000000000000000000>insert infinite<00000000000000000000000Attack Potency]: STRONGER THAN YOUR CHARACTER Speed: FASTER THAN YOUR CHARACTER Lifting Strength: LIFT HARDER THAN YOUR CHARACTER Striking Strength: PUNCH HARDER THAN YOUR CHARACTER Durability: MORE DURABLE THAN YOUR CHARACTER Stamina: LAST LONGER THAN YOUR CHARACTER Range: CAN THROW A GOD DAMN GRENADE IN THE MIDDLE OF MEXICO FAR MORE THAN YOUR CHARACTER Standard Equipment: HAS ALL THE EQUIPMENT AND USES YOUR CHARACTER AS YOUR EQUIPMENT Intelligence: SMARTER THAN YOUR CHARACTER Weaknesses: '('NO WEAKNESS BECAUSE THE CREATORS DOESN'T WANT ITS PUNY ASS CHARACTERS TO LOSE.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '(Sometimes they say they are beyond the concept of Powers and Stats.) * '''Guys Look: '(= Guys look, Im gonna strech my Arms and Legs but I killed all Infinite beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond concepts of characters and this page and beyond.) The Start of shitty Godmodes OC: Screenshot 2018-08-11 23.01.23.png|Heres the Logan edit war. Others 'Notable Victories: '(Some Lazy Creators make beyond the concept of Victories.) 'Everyone '(Lazy Creators tend to solo everyone, not only but make them beyond the concept of Losses and Victories, sometimes even making unofficial wins which spark pages of other lazy Creators anger.) (Note: These Characters are quite common as they are the base for every General Godmode OC.) '''Yxz HOSTLESS Flan-Chan (Composite) Logan Paul Thanos (Exaggerated) Joseph Stalin Daniel (Wanked) Notable Losses: None '''(The puny lazy ass Creators don't want their pathetic mary sue characters to lose, they'll do everything, removing official Victories, Deleting Images that makes them Butthurt and go mentally insane. They try to death threat other Creators.) '''Inconclusive Matches: 'No equals '(The damn creator doesn't want equals.) Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki